mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Meulin Leijon
Homosuck picture I may be wrong, but it looks like the picture under the Homosuck part is Nepeta, not Meulin. It looks like it has short hair and I've never seen Meulin wearing that hat. 01:35, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :The homosuck versions of the alpha kids are simply color-inverted versions of the beta kids. Name origin / meaning I did some googling, and found out that Meulin's a French surname, as well as the name of a small town in Burgundy. I didn't find anything on the name meaning. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 01:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Six Fingers? Take a look at the image used for this page. Is it me or does it look like she has six fingers (two extended, three down, plus the thumb)? Most likely it's an animation error, but I thought it was interesting regardless. 13:53, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Huh. I was going to say it was just an illusion caused by her thumb, but there is definitely a line there that seems to deliniate an additional finger. I think it's more likely to be a mistake than not, but it's certainly curious. Can someone who goes on MSPA forums maybe mention it in this thread? I'd do it, but I've kinda forgotten my login on there. Somehow Trouble with the quote ? So, I'm having trouble with putting a Meulin quote because apparently it screws the infobox ? Same for the page. I intended to put a quote of the likes of this : |caption = }} "\(=^..^)/ < SO MANY POTENTIAL SHIPS TO JUGGLE. A BUSY HYPOTHETICAL MATCHMAKER'S JOB IS NEVER DONE!" But apparently, it doesn't seem to work ? :Probably one of the symbols in her emoticons is breaking the code, some simple nowiki tags should fix it. : :Yep, that solves it, I'll go ahead and add the quote for you. - The Light6 (talk) 23:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) One Possible reason Meulin is Deaf??? Hello! i was looking up some things and i found this, i thought this might interest a few people who may stumble across this: ''Pedro Ponce De Leon is credited as the first teacher of deaf history as he developed a form of sign language and succesfully teaches speech to deaf people at birth.'' Is this relevant or..?? <:0 ' 18:11, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Ohnoneemouse' It seems pretty significant. I'll add it to trivia. } 19:51, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Question: Does this mean "teaches speech to people who are deaf FROM birth"? Teaching speech to deaf people AT birth would be something altogether different, though certainly impressive. 15:56, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Semi-related: Deafness is also very common in cats, especially pure white cats with blue eyes. Do you think that's also relevant enough to put in the trivia tab?? Jcatgrl (talk) 17:46, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Trivia error(?) It says in the trivia Meulin is all about the red quadrants, while Kurloz is all about the black quadrants. Except Beforus didn't have blackrom?? :I believe you are mistaken about that, the quadrants are called that because there are four of them, unless you are suggesting the Beforans had some sort of replacement romance? Plus the A1 and A2 trolls are biology the same, Hussie has already confirmed that blackrom is biologically part of trolls. Plus Aranea's exposition makes no distinction between Beforan trolls and Alternian trolls when discussing black feelings. - The Light6 (talk) 15:15, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::He couldn't have changed the trolls having blackrom feelings, the trolls are a combination of humans and cherubs, at least how they are in feelings. Humans are pretty much only ever the red spectrum, cherubs are pretty much only ever the black, and trolls are some weird amalgam. 18:29, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I think the overall most relevant point to make here would be that it was directly stated in Openbound that Kurloz is unusually accurate when it comes to blackrom pairings, thus confirming that it does exist on Beforus. 19:14, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Pounce de Leon and Nepeta's page #Why we have Nepeta's page secured and Meulin's page not? #The thing about Ponce de Leon(see Trivia section) did me think about the Leijon's lusus (Pounce de Leon). Is his name a allusion to Ponce de Leon? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:14, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :Certain pages are locked due to individual circumstances surrounding those pages, Nepeta and Meulin are different pages with different circumstances. Also yes we talk about the name being a reference elsewhere. :Also please sign your posts, you can do that by adding four tildes (~~~~) to the end of your post. - The Light6 (talk) 18:27, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Pronouncing, meaning 1. On UD I found a meaning of her name: http://nl.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Meulin It's totally weird to me. Is that person derping around? 2. How do you pronounce her name? Like 'mewling' or like 'meow-lin'? I pronounce her name 'MIAUW-lin', but in the Dutch manner of saying. (And yes, I know Hussie hasn't given official manners yet.) NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 12:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :I wouldn't trust Urban Dictionary on anything other than satirical/slang definitions. I personally pronounce her name as "mewling", but that's a headcanon that has yet to be proven or disproven, as Hussie has not given official pronunciations on any of the pre-scratch trolls. Meulin/Sollux god tier sprites Poinko created the canon images for Sollux and Meulin's god tiers, and I've uploaded them here (sollux, meulin) but I don't have permission to edit the infoboxes, having never edited a thing on this wiki before. Could someone stick them in there for me? I've also added this to the Sollux talk page. TurboPunz (talk) 03:19, April 7, 2016 (UTC) : Someone's done it! Thank you. TurboPunz (talk) 05:19, April 7, 2016 (UTC)